In recent decades, the science of meteorology has advanced rapidly, allowing increasingly accurate detection and prediction of severe and hazardous weather. Specifically, Doppler radar systems and high resolution satellites have been developed which allow early detection of tornadoes and severe thunderstorms and accurate tracking of their paths. The National Weather Service (NWS) and National Oceanographic and Atmospheric Administration(NOAA) now routinely issue warnings in advance of most severe or tornadic storms, alerting individuals and saving lives. However, in order for these warnings, or "alerts" to be effective, they must be communicated to and received by their intended recipients.
Some local governments and municipalities utilize civil defense siren systems to provide warnings to persons within the localized range of the siren systems in case of severe weather, natural disaster, war or other emergency conditions. However, weather-related warnings are more commonly provided through the NOAA Weather Radio system which is a nationwide network of radio stations operating twenty-four (24) hours per day to broadcast continuous weather information directly from the local offices of the National Weather service. The NOAA Weather Radio system also broadcasts alerts for the Emergency Alert system (EAS), maintained by the Federal Communication Commission, in order to provide emergency warnings for all types of hazards, including, but not limited to, earthquakes, volcano erruptions, severe weather and nuclear war. The NOAA Weather Radio system has more than 450 transmitters,covering broad areas in each of the 50 states, adjacent coastal waters, Puerto Rico, the U.S. Virgin Islands, and the U.S. Pacific Territories. Unfortunately, reception of the Emergency Alert System warnings via the NOAA Weather Radio system generally requires a special radio receiver or scanner capable of picking up its emergency warning signals.
Tone-activated alert receivers are commonly used to monitor NOAA Weather Radio broadcasts, to provide warning of severe weather and to provide emergency and civil defense alerts. A tone-activated alert receiver constantly monitors the local NOAA Weather Radio broadcasts for a specific 1050 Hz emergency alert tone. In response to receiving an emergency alert tone, a tone-activated alert receiver produces an audible and/or visual alarm, and activates a radio tuned to the NOAA Weather Radio broadcast. Since each NOAA Weather Radio station transmits its signals to a relatively large geographical area, older tone-activated alert receivers suffer from the disadvantage of falsely responding to alerts when the condition to which the emergency alert pertains is only relevant to other geographical areas in the broadcast area of the particular NOAA Weather Radio station transmitting the alert tone.
Newer NOAA Weather Radio receivers, known as "SAME receivers", incorporate a feature known as Specific Area Message Encoding (SAME) to decrease the frequency of false alerts. A SAME receiver recognizes a specific digital location code, in an emergency broadcast signal, which designates a specific locality for which alerts are relevant. Once programmed by a user to respond only to a specific digital location code for the area of the user, a SAME receiver switches into alarm mode only upon receipt of an emergency broadcast signal which includes a SAME digital location code matching the preprogrammed digital code. Accordingly, SAME receivers are generally deployed in a particular, fixed location such as an individual'shome or office. While these SAME receivers are useful in their fixed locations, they are not particularly useful if moved from the location for which they have been programmed. Additionally, like many individuals who cannot program a video cassette recorder (VCR), some individuals may find it difficult or inconvenient to program the SAME receiver.
As an alternative to SAME receivers, some persons are proposing that cellular or Personal Communication System (PCS) wireless telephone networks be employed to deliver emergency alerts to individuals having cellular or PCS wireless telephones because cellular and PCS telephone networks typically employ short-range, broadcast transceivers (or transmitters)which have coverage areas, or cells, of a reasonably small size, thereby enabling the delivery of emergency alerts to persons in selected areas served by particular broadcast transmitters. As proposed, delivery of emergency alert messages to selected local areas would be achieved by activating only those cellular or PCS broadcast transceivers providing coverage for the specific geographical area to which the emergency alert is relevant, instead of requiring the transmission, preprogramming, and recognition of a specific digital location code corresponding to the geographical area for which the emergency alert is relevant. However, until recently, wireless telephone networks have not had the capability of transmitting alphanumeric messages that would be required to effectively distribute emergency alert messages. In contrast, conventional paging systems have the capability of supporting alphanumeric messaging, but have coverage areas far to large to provide the level of geographical specificity required to deliver location specific, emergency alert messages.
New cellular and PCS telephone networks are currently being deployed, or have been deployed, throughout North America and Europe which are capable of transmitting alphanumeric messages and which have coverage areas providing sufficient geographical specificity to make them ideal vehicles for the delivery of location-specific, emergency alert messages. Using the newer cellular and PCS networks, a network operator can send messages to a cellular or PCS telephone present in any single cell or any group of cells serviced by the transceivers of the network. Accordingly, some persons have recently proposed that these cellular and PCS networks be used to transmit location-specific, emergency alert messages to the cellular or PCS telephone handsets of individual users by dialing the telephone number associated with each handset and, upon answer by the cellular or PCS handset, delivering the emergency alert message to the handset.
While cellular or PCS telecommunications systems may be an effective vehicle for conveying location-specific,emergency alert messages, such systems enable delivery of emergency alert messages to only those individuals who can figure out how get such messages via their wireless telephones. Currently, to get such messages, individuals must find their way through a myriad of icons (which many individuals cannot do) and then review all of their messages in order to identify the emergency alert messages from other messages. Further, the delivery of emergency alert messages via cellular or PCS telecommunications systems requires individuals to have their handsets nearby and turned-on (and not depleted of battery power). Unfortunately, individuals often turn-off their handsets, forget to recharge them, or leave their handsets, for instance, in the car while they are at home or work. As a result, a system which relies upon cellular or PCS handset receivers to receive emergency alert messages may fail to notify a large number of individuals of the existence of an emergency condition.
Other similar difficulties are inherent in the delivery of information or messages which relate to military or other operations (i.e., a different type of "alert"). For instance, if a branch of the military needs to inform its reservists to report for duty on Sunday instead of Saturday as the reservists were originally notified, it typically contacts each reservist individually by telephone to provide the reservist with such information, thereby requiring a substantial use of labor to perform such a task.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an apparatus and method whereby individuals may reliably receive cellular or PCS transmissions of location-specific alert information without requiring the use of a cellular or PCS telephone handset. Furthermore, there is a need for an apparatus and method whereby individuals may reliably receive cellular or PCS transmissions of location-specific alert information without requiring individuals to perform complex retrieval steps or inconvenient receiver programming steps.